


Marching Band AU Relationships

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: Sides Marching Band AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, M/M, Marching Band, Worldbuilding, i'm really glad that that's there bc that's literally what it is, idk what to tag, it's all bulletpoints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: relationships for my marching band au that i haven't done anything for in a while
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sides Marching Band AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Marching Band AU Relationships

Logan and Patton (romantic)

  * Literally the most adorable couple in the world 
  * I stan
  * Everyone with eyes stan
  * Any newcomer that’s like, “Woah, Logan’s hot” people immediately shut them down
  * Because Logan and Patton are just the darn cutest
  * Everyone loves them
  * One time they were making out behind the practice field, and the drumline poured all of their water jugs on them
  * Logan gives Patton a lot of stuffed animals
  * He’s really bad at communication, but he loves Patton so much
  * Goodbye kisses
  * They constantly FaceTime each other when they’re at home, or back at college
  * When Patton’s had a bad day, Logan brings over pizza, ice cream, and Crazy Rich Asians
  * Lots of snuggles ensue
  * Dang they really love each other
  * Patton likes to literally sweep Logan off his feet
  * Patton often gets pretty dehydrated because Texas Heat™
  * Logan makes sure to take care of him and give him plenty of water
  * Logan paints Patton's right hand’s nails because he has v shaky hands
  * Lo’s OCD causes to overload him at times, and he has to have complete silence and darkness
  * Patton is really upset when this happens because he just feels so helpless
  * Also, his dysphoria is really intense at times, and Patton has to give him lots of hugs and love
  * Patton makes sure to give him lots of complements.on those days
  * He could never get bored of listening to Lo’s voice even if it’s just ranting about global warming
  * Patton really likes Moulin Rouge
  * Logan’s not a big fan of it, but he endures it for him
  * Listens to a lot of podcasts
  * Glasses Gays™ 



Roman and Virgil (romantic)

  * Wow chaotic gays
  * Roman is the only person that’s allowed in Virgil’s blanket burrito
  * Those fucking nuts
  * Virgil really likes to wear dresses and skirts but feels v insecure
  * Roman always tells him how handsome he is
  * When they first met, they hated each other
  * Don’t worry they warmed up quickly
  * It was a hate to lovers to friends situation
  * The lovers part stayed with the friends portion
  * Like they did the do before actually being friends
  * Complicated but it works
  * Virgil was in band, but hated marching
  * He originally played bassoon, but you can't march bassoon dumb dumb
  * So he decided he would play baritone but didn’t like having to hold it up
  * So Colorguard was the next option
  * One time, Roman stood outside his window serenading him on trumpet
  * It might have been As If We Never Said Goodbye from Sunset Boulevard but who knows for sure
  * Virgil chucked a potted plant at him
  * Anyways
  * Not the smartest but definitely make up for it with crazy romantic gestures
  * Chick-fil-a stans
  * Honestly, not the most stable couple in the world
  * They get in fights
  * Kinda a lot
  * But they love each other more than anything
  * They both love NikkieTutorials and when she came out, they both cried so hard
  * A trans icon who’s high in society?
  * Uh, yes, please
  * Roman loves Virgil’s family
  * Like wow so accepting
  * Virgil believes in ghosts and Roman thinks they’re bullshit
  * Old married couple vibes
  * One time Virgil had Roman hold his flag for a sec
  * It was broken when he got back
  * Later on, Roman offered to hold Virgil’s rifle for him and he actually hissed at Roman
  * Just a couple of gays trying to find their way in life



  
  


Remy and Janus (romantic)

  * ##### Gossip Squad™

  * They have tea on everyone
  * Remy’s back hurts from bass drum, but Janus’s hugs help a lot
  * Janus really likes the color yellow
  * Remy absolutely hates it
  * Janus has Hotline Bling marimba version as Remy’s ringtone
  * Remy has the first Big Time Rush cd in his car playing 24/7
  * They binge Big Time Rush a lot
  * They just really like Big Time Rush okay
  * Remy has a cactus named Janus
  * Dumbassery
  * Occasionally will listen to My Favorite Murder but only on long trips
  * Remy has bracelets with pronouns on it for peoples confusions
  * Janus really wanted to go into music education but dropped out because he genuinely can’t take it anymore
  * Like he had a lot of bad mental breakdowns
  * Remy supports him no matter what
  * One of their favorite movies is Knives Out and they’re super pissed that it came out during the whole Star Wars stuff because iT DESERVES MORE ATTENTIO-
  * It’s fine (no it’s not)
  * They actually really like The Magnus Archives but they can’t listen to it around the others because they get way too scared
  * Janus made a version of the Gravity Falls journals, invisible ink and all
  * Their band is actually pretty popular
  * Janus can play harmonica and guitar (and banjo but shhh)
  * Remy’s a Gemini and Janus’s a Virgo so they’re super compatible
  * They just really like each other



Roman and Logan (friendship)

  * They’ve been best friends since middle school
  * At first, Logan was really annoyed by Roman
  * But eventually, he grew on him
  * Roman’s like a parasite where you just kind of have to deal with him for a while and eventually gets better
  * But that’s beside the point
  * Together they’re an unstoppable, terrifying mad scientist
  * Once they tried to recreate the machine from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs and they succeeded
  * Logan is the reason Roman doesn’t believe in ghosts because science™ 
  * Think like Cody Ko and Noel Miller
  * Like they’re both really smart but still dumbasses
  * When Roman got kicked out, he stayed in Logan’s house
  * For the holidays, he always goes to Logan’s house
  * In return, Roman helped Logan come out to his parents
  * Logan’s parents like Roman a lot
  * For a while, they wanted Logan to date him
  * But no
  * They’re just friends
  * They go to the Museum of Natural Science downtown a lot
  * Roman gets Logan all of the organ and body part plushies
  * Roman just gets Logan everything from the gift shop in general
  * Whenever one of them is sad, they watch ghost shows and make fun of them
  * Ever since they dyed their hair, they have hair dying nights where they eat tex mex and watch The Mandalorian
  * When they get older, they have plans to be teachers
  * Roman in English and Logan in Chemistry
  * They really want to be at the same school
  * But what can you do
  * For a while, Roman was convinced that Logan was a demon
  * Still kind of is
  * But it’s chill



Patton and Virgil (friendship)

  * Suppressing emotions gang
  * They both feel too much
  * But they help each other
  * They met when Virgil was a baritone his freshman year
  * They both didn’t know anyone so they formed a little group of loners in the low brass section
  * Everyone else abandoned them so they became really good friends
  * But it’s okay because they really like each other!
  * Platonically though
  * They always hang out at Virgil’s because Janus doesn’t like people in his space
  * Virgil’s parents are always at the restaurant so they have the place to themselves
  * They go to the museum of fine arts downtown a lot
  * Patton got a Van Goh plushie for Virgil the first time they went
  * Now it’s a tradition to get the other something new every time they go
  * Good Omens vibez (Patton is Aziraphale and Virgil is Crowley)
  * They’ll have sleepovers and watch ghost shows until they’re too scared to sleep
  * They both believe in ghosts
  * Whenever one of them is sad, they watch Say Yes to the Dress
  * Or Project Runway
  * Lots of TLC shows
  * They both dyed their hair in high school together at one of their sleepovers
  * They actually kept doing that but stopped when they got to college
  * They just didn’t have any time to do it anymore
  * Then they did it all over again when they got to their third year of DCI
  * During high school, they had hair dye nights and did each other’s makeup and nails
  * High school was really their high point
  * Patton’s not great at art, but he takes classes just to be with Virgil
  * They’re both music majors
  * Virgil in Performance and Patton in Music Therapy



DLAMP+ Thomas and Remy (friendship)

  * Buzzfeed Unsolved vibez
  * Sometimes when they’re on tour they’ll visit “haunted locations”
  * Patton and Virgil get terrified while Roman and Logan are cackling in the corner
  * Remy and Janus are usually in the background making out
  * Thomas is there filming clips of it for his Instagram story
  * Logicality is Danny Gonzalez, Prinxiety is Drew Gooden, Desleep is Kurtis Conner, and Thomas is in the corner being Thomas
  * Hair dying sessions
  * They decided to do it in the middle of the season and their director lost it
  * Like genuine fury
  * Especially with Janus and Thomas because they don’t wear shakos
  * Virgil is fine because colorguard already does what they want
  * Everyone is scared of the colorguard
  * They’re like their own little cult in the corner with their makeup and stuff



**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to continue this au bc i keep forgetting about it
> 
> also don't read the logan fic bc it's super bad and i'm rewriting it bc it sucks
> 
> follow me @moonjuicewiththeory


End file.
